Wait, his name is Coulson?
by PirateElfLuvr
Summary: Phil Coulson has returned and Pepper and Tony have a surprise for him. One-shot.


**I had to take a break from writing Maximum Ride to write this one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Tony bellowed as he walked into the living area of Stark Towers. Ever since The Battle of New York, the Avengers all moved into Tony and Pepper's massive tower. Nick Fury was very hesitant to have them all live so near each other, but the ever diplomatic Bruce Banner talked him into allowing it because it would be good "Team Bonding." However, they rarely got along.  
"Good god Stark, it's five in the morning could you keep the insanity to a minimum please?" Natasha Romanoff snapped. Her and Clint Barton were leaning on the kitchen counter. Steve and Bruce were sitting on bar stools by the counter and Thor was chugging coffee in the living room.

"Why does Fury want us in so early?" Steve asked. "He told us it wasn't a mission." Bruce shook his head.

"The man is a control freak. Can't trust us alone." Everyone nodded.

"No matter! We must do was Nicholas Fury wants us to do because we protect the Earth!" Thor hollered smashing the coffee cup on the end table. Tony rolled his eyes. It had been Pepper's idea to have them live together. He wasn't so pleased.

"Hey boss? Car's out front." Happy Hogan said , popping his head into the room.

" 'Kay just a second Hap." Tony said grabbing a Thermos and filling it with coffee. The six Avengers headed out the door to SHEILD headquarters.

* * *

"There had better be some important elected official missing Nick, for making us get up this early on a Saturday for no mission." Agent Barton said as the Avengers gathered around the meeting table. Nick Fury shook his head as he typed away on the Table Screen. He looked up at the Assembled band of Superheroes in front of him.

"I called you here to announce the newest member of your team. Or maybe not so new." Nick Fury said and he walked into the hallway to the left of the conference room. Tony and Bruce exchanged baffled glances. Who was he adding to the team? Now Tony and the Avengers were by no means stupid. They processed information faster than others and were very smart. But all of them were completely shocked beyond belief when Nick Fury walked in with their new member.

* * *

Agent Phil Coulson was dead. And Tony knew it. He had been to the funeral, he saw the casket, Thor had seen Loki stab him, so why was Coulson standing right in front of them? Bruce and Tony were the geniuses in the group so it was assumed they would be the first ones to say something. But they were thinking along the lines of…_ Phil died, Phil dead, Phil stabbed, Phil funeral, Phil standing? But Phil dead. _It was Thor who spoke first.

"But, I saw you die! How is it that you live?" Thor asked confused.

"I'm a secret agent. Obviously I had a back-up plan." Phil scoffed. Everyone just sort of sat there, stunned. Until Tony started to laugh. Hard. Doubling over he laughed for a good two minutes before exclaiming,

"Oh course he is alive! He's Phil!" No one knew why, but they started to laugh too. And soon everyone was laughing. Even Nick Fury cracked a smile. A very small smile, mind you. When they were all gasping for air, Tony stood up and clapped Phil on the back.

"Come on. We're going to Stark Towers for drinks."

"It's like seven in the morning." Steve protested.

"Never to early for mead!" Thor exclaimed and the crew got into their car and drove away. Fury didn't come, probably had work to do, but Tony said Nick was allergic to happiness. When they arrived at Stark Towers, Steve was in the middle of re-capping everything that had happened over the past few years, missions, marriages, children. Just as he was telling Phil about Tony and Pepper's son, Tony interrupted him suddenly.

"We don't need to tell him about that now, capsicle."

* * *

"Jane! Pepper! We brought a present for you!" Tony yelled when they walked out of the elevator. Jane looked over the back of the sofa.

"Phil Coulson?" Jane asked baffled.

"What? Phil?" Pepper said jogging down the stairs. She looked at them and smiled. Apparently she processed the fact Phil was alive faster than any of them. "Phil! So good to see you!" She said running forward to hug him. Jane awkward nodded to Phil. She wasn't as close to him as Tony and Pepper were.

"Here lets have some coffee." Steve suggested lightly.

"YES! THERE MUST BE COFFEE!" Thor bellowed and ran to the kitchen. Phil smiled and sat at the counter.

"I'm shocked your all so happy to see me."

"Of course we are! Once an Avenger, alway an Avenger. Now lets meet the offspring!" Tony said excitedly. He jogged upstairs. Phil exchanged a glance with the pair of assassins.

"Are any of them yours?" Phil asked. Clint shook his head.

"Gosh no." Natasha exclaimed. "But you'll love them. They're great."

Tony walked downstairs holding the hand of a little blond haired boy and holding a ginger-haired boy. The blond kid let go of Tony's hand and ran to hugJane's leg. Jane scooped him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"This is Asgeir." Jane said walking over to Phil. "He is two years old."** A/N I did no think up the name Asgeir. Ninjanervana did. I'm using it because its so adorable!**

"Hi Asgeir." Phil said to the tiny boy who hid his face in Jane's neck. "And who is this?" Phil asked, gesturing to the ginger-haired boy Tony was holding. Tony smiled.

"Why this is Coulson Anthony Stark." Tony said grinning.

"Wait, his name is Coulson?" Phil asked honored, and slightly shocked.

"Yes, but we call him Cole." Pepper explained. "I refused to name him Howard. Or Tony jr. Well you were a close friend and dead, and Tony wouldn't name him Phil, so… Coulson." Pepper said sipping her coffee. Phil was grinning.

"Can I hold him?" He asked Tony. Tony handed the small boy to Phil. Cole had Tony's chocolate eyes and Pepper's hair. Phil had never really had a home or a family. But right now he had never felt more at home.

* * *

**I love the idea of Tony and Pepper naming their kid after Phil. And I'm so excited for the SHEILD tv show! Please review!**


End file.
